Fly a little, it won't hurt
by ezyl
Summary: Dear little Chix turns into a blubbering idiot in front of Thelda, his queen almighty.


**A/N: This so AU I don't know how to make it even more AU. Actually, it was a school assignment in which we write an indoor/outdoor scene (vague, huh?), and I, being the FF obsessed freak I am, decided to Chix-Verbil-it. Seriously. I LOVE Chix. He's pretty funny. This is his own scene, and he is now a top-priority messenger of a mythical faerie queen called Thelda, in the planet Aura.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Chix. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fan fiction.**

* * *

Inter-chapter Scene

Aura, Summer of 50210, AHI

The fiery red globe that was the sun flared up the horizon, from the deepest depths of the dawn sky, illuminating the beautiful gossamer wings of one sprite as he cleaved the air at top speed, brandishing a single, rolled-up piece of parchment in his slender, green fingers. A delightful grin flitted across the sprite's face. He enjoyed, no, he _loved_ to be airborne; it was a sliver of his soul, a shred of his heart. Flying was, indeed, his life. It gave him a sense of power that he felt so lavishly now as he whipped through the rising air currents that were blowing so merrily in his face. The fine whistles of air in his ears…the droplets of sun coalescing before his eyes…the smell of the distant sea: dried, cluttered seaweed; broken clamshells previously owned by glimmering pearls; the sandy beaches of long forgotten memories…yes, it was all coming back to him as sharply as ever…

The top-priority messenger swam through the wind, his eyes watering a bit (though, honestly, it did not matter to him at all) and scattered a flock of chattering sparrows in flight, all the while climbing higher and higher in the pinking sky of dawn, searching for that familiar landmark among the thick growth of the country beneath him, which consisted of a fast-paced river, twisting and turning like a wily serpent among the stark undergrowth and lush forests of aspen. In the distance, he could see the Hills of Yonder, and, beyond that, the dense, craggy mountains that made up the H'rathmir Miles Militia Mountain Range. At the feet of the hills there was a dense fill of dark, frothing blue: the lake. To the south of the lake stood a somber castle, a seemingly gigantic swirl of turrets and towers. There it was. The sight made Chix Verbil squirm a bit in the air, and his head ached at the thought of the coming scene he was about to present himself at.

His wings, now flashing in the light of the sun, soared towards the thick, firm stone wrought wall of the castle, aiming for the familiar tower room that served as the queen's study. Nowadays, no one dared to enter the room anymore, except for the queen's servants and her officials. He sifted through the air and angled his wings at the tall, airy, bay window beneath him. A spiraling descent followed.

The messenger landed without incident upon the landing pad constructed especially for him outside the window panes. His right hand rifled through his pockets, until they unearthed a tiny silver key. The sprite then fed the key into a near invisible fissure on the smooth surface of the window, and turned a miniscule silver handle along a groove between the thick panes.

The glass window swung open without a sound, and the sprite jumped onto the smooth wooden floor in the study, swift as a cat. He stood up, immediately flattening himself on the floor once again. The queen was seated at her desk, engrossed upon a thin, black book in her hands.

He stood there for what seemed like forever, until Thelda (for indeed it was her) looked up from her book and noticed the sprite.

"Well?" she demanded furiously, stretching out her hand for the letter.

Immediately the sprite stood up, bowed, and presented the rolled up piece of parchment in his hand to the queen, "Your majesty," he mumbled, fear evident in his face.

Thelda took the parchment and unrolled it unceremoniously. She pilfered its contents and then set the parchment on fire to destroy the message. A smile settled upon her features.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading this little "Interchapter Scene"! Like I said, AU. After that, I was inspired and proceeded to write a whole faery tail on this. It's not posted here, though. If you are interested (at all), then I think it'll be in the Fairy Tale section (assuming that I myself will be able to find it).**

**Please review. PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE. I need feedback.**


End file.
